


男朋友的用法（Cloud x Genesis AU）

by concentrategranules



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 平行世界，快递员克劳德x明星杰内西斯，轻松超短文，ooc不负责【逃





	男朋友的用法（Cloud x Genesis AU）

杰内西斯·拉普索道斯先生是杰诺瓦组合的成员之一。  
杰诺瓦这个组合，由神罗经纪公司推出，经纪人是宝条先生。组合由三名歌手组成，杰内西斯、萨菲罗斯、安杰尔。就成员最鲜明特色来讲，萨菲罗斯高冷，杰内西斯文艺，安杰尔稳重。  
和其他两位不一样的是，杰内西斯先生他除了偶像本职唱歌、跳舞、出个写真外，他还有喜欢没事就吟诵叙事诗《Loveless》——这也是大家给他安上“文艺青年”称号的原因——等爱好。  
包含在“等”里，目前占比最重的，就是时不时地直播美妆教程。  
\--  
这位金发陆行鸟小哥经常在路过的时候就在进货，除了把客人的包裹带走以外，他自己还要买一堆东西。  
听这个快递小哥的意思，他这只是第三次在乌泰收、送长途包裹——如果他没记错的话，斯特莱夫快递公司的老板也叫克劳德·斯特莱夫——有老板亲自出来跑快递的么？  
这也是如月老板第三次严重怀疑，陆行鸟快递小哥是不是在买自己需要的东西时候顺便送点快递把魔晄钱等开销都挣回来一点。  
“斯特莱夫，你这是人肉代购吧？”老板忍不住问道。机车后面背着那么多个箱子，偶尔过分的时候，箱子里有一半都是快递小哥自己的东西——万里迢迢背个加湿器什么的真是够了。  
“不是。”克劳德正在对着自己那写得密密麻麻的购物单搜寻：Mideel最新十色眼影盘4种全部、高光187，Corel粉底液P10和W10，Mithril最新限定高光盘……克劳德一样样仔细检查着。  
“你时不时就买彩妆、买护肤品……”老板想了想，“不是代购的话——”  
“那就是你有个热爱化妆又喜新厌旧的女朋友？”老板女儿尤菲插嘴。  
克劳德微微惊讶这是第一个猜得靠谱了的，然后他回答：“我确实有个恋人。所以优惠再大点？”  
谈钱真过分！给恋人买东西也抠门真过分！这种人居然都有恋人！尤菲翘着嘴给克劳德打了个折：“常来优惠更多哦~”  
接着尤菲想了想，如果一直都这样四处奔波为恋人花钱的话……  
_(:зゝ∠)_她也想要这样会给自己买买买的恋人。  
\-----  
“这个眼影打底膏居然有货。”杰内西斯翻着他的箱子。  
安杰尔对拆箱子拿出一堆护肤品、化妆品的杰内西斯习以为常了。但是……  
让快递小哥把你的箱子用最好的防护，然后在送上门之前又拆开箱子把那些瓶瓶罐罐从高防震的玩意里拿出来重新给你包个极为精致的礼盒……在安杰尔内心里一直有个问题：如果有杰内西斯的快递的话，那个叫“克劳德”的快递员就会出现，如果没有的话，来的就是斯特莱夫快递的其他快递员……安杰尔终于决定向杰内西斯询问。  
“那个叫克劳德的男孩是你的粉丝么？”  
“他早成年了，别因为自己长得成熟就当别人是男孩……对了，我这里新买了个抗衰老的面霜你要不要试试？”杰内西斯一边说着，却打开一个高光盘。  
“你没有回答我刚才的问题。”安杰尔面不改色地忽略了杰内西斯的话。  
“他不是粉丝，”杰内西斯的微笑神秘，“他是女神的礼物。”  
女神的礼物是不是笨苹果么？安杰尔刚想问回去，忽然觉得自己有点犯蠢。他明白了什么。  
等等……安杰尔打量着杰内西斯。兄弟，你在吃嫩草啊！  
“你说，我回赠点什么给他？”杰内西斯说，“他都送我这么多礼物了，我有点不好意思了。”但是杰内西斯脸上并没有半点纠结。  
被糊了一脸狗粮的安杰尔回想着杰内西斯从克劳德小帅哥那收到的那些精致的礼盒——我早该发现礼盒上的各种爱的表示，以及杰内西斯结果礼盒时候脸上那特殊的欣喜。  
\--------------  
  
Messages  
Genesis：今晚的直播你看了吗？  
Cloud：没有。  
Genesis：你一定要补看，今晚效果特别好，我又涨了很多粉。我会追上萨菲罗斯的！  
Cloud：祝贺涨粉。萨菲罗斯他毕竟童星出道，从小就在攒粉；而且你们经纪人兼他粉丝会长是他爸，天天想给他开后门。所以你还需继续努力。  
Genesis：好~以及我要过几天就要出货的Saucer妆前乳。  
Cloud：我去看看。男朋友就是这个用法的对吧！  
  
安杰尔和萨菲罗斯看见杰内西斯正在愉快的发短信，表情一会兴奋一会郁闷。最后他看见杰内西斯停下发送的手。  
“怎么了？”萨菲罗斯问。  
“他又要送我化妆品。”杰内西斯说。  
“他？”萨菲罗斯还不清楚发生了什么事，“送？”难不成杰内西斯最近美妆教程里的那些东西都是送的么？  
你真的是“送”而不是你开口说想要什么让他给你买么？知道杰内西斯小男友存在的安杰尔不确定地想：男朋友不是这样用的……吧？  
  
END  
\---  
P.S.品牌名瞎写的，那是ff7地名；型号更纯属乱来。

以及我觉得偶像杰内西斯也会自己跑去出个化妆品/护肤品【捂紧我的钱包


End file.
